Arguments and Thunderstorms
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Harsh words and arguments leads to two lovers sleeping in seperate beds. Can a thunderstorm and a few nightmares allow these two to forgive each other? EXB Fluff! AH One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Just the story line. Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

We walked in the door to our two story house, the tension thick between us. What was suppose to be a night of romance and the enjoyment of each other's company, ended up turning into a night of a raging war between us.

I kicked my heels off, throwing my purse down on the bench by the door. Edward slammed the door behind me as I stormed off towards the bedroom. I felt him following behind me as I took the stairs one by one. When I reached the bedroom, I slammed it in his face, making sure to lock it.

"Isabella, let me in!" he growled on the other side, pounding on the door.

I ignored him, going to his side of the room and digging through his dresser. I picked out some flannel pants and a wife beater and headed towards the bed. I picked up a pillow and walked towards the door unlocking it. Before he could react, I threw the items at him with the departing words of, "Blankets are in the linen closet," and slammed the door in his face again.

He mumbled something unintelligible before I heard his footsteps fade down the stairs. I turned away from the door and started getting ready for bed.

Once I crawled into bed, I hoped that sleep would claim me, but of course it didn't. I laid awake, thinking over how tonight went from amazing to horrible.

We had gone out to eat, celebrating Edward's new position as head doctor at the hospital he worked at. He was the youngest doctor to become head doctor, and I was extremely proud of him. He had been working hard for that spot for two years, and I was so excited for him when he received the news.

I had wanted to bring up the topic of children with him tonight. We had been married for eight years, having a small ceremony with just family and close friends in our third year of college. We had been together since our freshman year of high school. We put the thought of children in the back of our minds, Edward focusing on his doctor degree, then his new position, and me working as an English teacher at the local high school. But now that Edward had finally achieved his goals, I figured it was time to add onto our family.

But of course, something just had to get in the way of our happiness. We had just sat down at the restaurant, when Tanya Denali, a girl who tried everything in her power to tear Edward and I apart in high school, turned out to be our waitress. She remembered Edward, who couldn't forget him, and started flirting with him as if we were still in high school.

Edward, being the guy he is, saw her flirting as just being friendly. He never believed me in high school that she was trying relentlessly to get him in her grasp. He never gave into her, but he still thought I had over exaggerated. So, it only made sense he didn't believe me now. Throughout the night, she would accidentally sweep her hand over his arm or manage to push up her fake boobs so high, they almost popped out of her shirt. She was nothing but a slut in the past, and it seemed she still hadn't left that occupation.

She chatted with Edward, completely ignoring me, "catching up" as she called it.

So you can imagine my utter anger towards the bitch when she sat down with us while we ate dinner, claiming she was on break. What was suppose to be a night of romance between us, with me bringing up the topic of children, ended up being a Edward and Tanya catch up on life night while Bella sat quiet the entire time. Not once was I invited in the conversation.

As we left the restaurant, I stormed ahead of Edward, slamming the car door. Edward had remained frozen for a moment at my silent outburst, before joining me in the car and heading home. It wasn't until ten minutes down the road that he finally asked what was wrong.

I continued to give him the silent treatment the whole way, ignoring his pleading to tell him what was wrong. Once we had pulled up to our house, he finally asked again.

"Bella, please tell me what is wrong? What did I do?" he asked, touching my arm, which was crossed tightly across my chest.

"Nothing is wrong, Edward," I snapped, staring straight ahead.

"It doesn't sound like it's nothing. You can tell me anything, Bella," he said.

"Why should I tell you? So you can go back to the restaurant tomorrow and yap it off to Tanya? It seems you two became tight buddies again tonight. You completely forgot about me. I had to sit and listen to you two gossip like old ladies while I ate my pasta in silence," I snapped at him.

Edward heaved a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please, Bella. Do not tell me you still think Tanya is out to steal me from you. We went through this in high school. Why bring it up again?" he groaned.

I swiveled my head towards him in anger, glaring holes into the side of his head.

"I think I have every damn right to think that Edward! She sat there and basically flirted with you right in front of me! And all you did was basket it in! Not once did you think to invite your wife into the conversation!" I exploded.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," he said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Are you serious right now? Did you just hear yourself? Excuse me, but _I_ was the one taking _you_ out to celebrate your new job. I didn't take you out so you and the tramp could become best friends and talk while your wife just sits there! You're a complete asshole!" I yelled.

"How am I an asshole? You could have joined in on the conversation, Bella! You didn't have to sit there and sulk like a little baby the entire time," he said, annoyance seeping through his voice.

I gasped, lifting my hand and swiping it across his face with a sharp smack. His hurtful words echoed in my mind as he turned and stared at me with shocked eyes. Not once in our entire relationship, have I ever raised my hand to him, or him to me. But I couldn't stop the hateful words that followed the slap.

"You know, I wanted to talk to you about having a baby tonight, but you pretty much ignored me the entire night. But since I'm a little baby, I guess you got your fill on taking care of one. Don't worry, I'll go have a baby somewhere else so you and Tanya can just live in your happy little world without me."

I watched the words do their damage, but couldn't seem to find it in me to care at the moment. His words hurt me, so it only seemed right that mine did the same.

Edward is a very possessive man, a side of him I can love and hate at the same time. He hates thinking of me being with anyone else.

There was a time in our relationship when we were living in Seattle, going to the local college, that I was friends with a guy named Jacob Black. I had told Jacob I only saw him as a friend when he told me he had feelings for me. He promised not to get in the way of mine and Edward's relationship, so I stayed friends with him. What I didn't expect was for him to use every little excuse to get me to hang out with him. There were times when he was 'sick' and needed help getting better. There were times when girls dumped him and he needed help getting over them with the comfort of a friend. Edward despised Jacob and hated it when he called me because he needed me when a girl broke up with him.

Edward got to the point he would sometimes follow me over to Jacob's or call every thirty minutes to check on me, which caused us a lot of fights. It wasn't until I noticed a strain on mine and Edward's relationship that I fully realize just how much Jacob was guilting me into spending more time with him. That was when I laid down the law I couldn't be friends with him anymore because he was using me. He didn't take it very well, but I stood firm on my decision and changed my phone number so he couldn't call me anymore. When he started showing up to mine and Edward's place to beg me to forgive him, Edward had us moved immediately. He was scared for me, and I respected him for wanting to protect me. By the time we had moved places, I was actually scared of Jacob. He seemed like he wouldn't give up, showing up after my classes let out. It got to the point where I changed my schedule and had Edward come pick me up after every class.

Once we had gotten married, we moved into an apartment in the next town over, so we could still attend the college in Seattle. Once I was finished, I worked as a teacher close to the college, in case there was an emergency, I could be close to Edward. When Edward finished, we moved back down to Forks so Edward could work at the hospital while we stayed close to our families. We hadn't heard from Jacob in years, so we could finally relax.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but the nightmares crept into my mind as soon as I lost consciousness. Nightmares of Tanya and Jacob haunted my mind, etching themselves into my brain. I'm sure I was tossing in my sleep, but I couldn't seem to wake up.

After some time, I finally managed to wake myself up from the nightmares. I sat up straight in bed, sweat pouring down my neck. I let my fingers hover over the sheets on Edward's side, only to find it empty. The memories from hours before flooded my mind as a bright light in the sky illuminated the dark room, revealing its emptiness. A few seconds later, a deep rumble sounded through the night.

I froze for a second, until the sky quieted. I hated thunderstorms. They were my worst fear. I never had a reason to hate them, I just did. Every time a storm would roll through, I would wake up and not be able to go back to sleep unless Edward comforted me. He was always there to comfort me during a storm.

I debated for a minute if I should leave the room to find him. I didn't want to be the first to give in and apologize, because I still felt it wasn't my fault. But as the night lit up again and the thunder echoed throughout the night, I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep without Edward's embrace. That is, if he will even look at me.

I crept out of bed, wrapping my arms around myself as the rain started coming down in buckets. The cold night entered its way into the room, chilling me to the bone. Edward's t-shirt and boxers did nothing to help keep the cold out of my body.

I unlocked the door to the bedroom, creeping down the stairs. I looked for him first on the couch, but when I didn't see him there, I headed for the guest room. The door was closed, and I feared for a second it was locked. With a twist of the handle, I found it unlocked. I opened the door quietly and peered in the room.

Edward was tangled in sheets, turned away from me. The night lit up again, allowing me to see his gorgeous face. I shut the door behind me as it thundered again, making me slightly jump. Edward didn't stir, his quiet snores filling the room. He could sleep through World War III and not be disturbed once. He was a heavy sleeper, unlike me.

I tip-toed over to the side of the huge bed, trying to be careful so I wouldn't trip. When I reached the side, I reached out and shook his shoulder slightly.

"Edward," I whispered softly. He didn't move, so I shook him again, a little harder this time.

Finally, he groaned, throwing his hands over his eyes and turning towards me. He opened his green eyes, looking up at me through hooded lids.

"Bella, what do you want? It's," he looked at the digital clock on the side table, "two in the morning. Whatever other reason you wanted to tell me how much of an asshole I am can wait until the morning." With that he rolled back over.

I stood, hurt by his rejection. I bowed my head and stood there by the bed for a minute, keeping quiet. I suddenly hated myself for saying all those things to him. He didn't deserve those words said to him. I was fixing to turn to leave the room, rejection that I deserved washing over me, until the night lit up again. The thunder that followed was louder than the others, managing to shake the house in its noise.

Without thinking about it, I ignored Edward's rejection and jumped in the bed, a whimper escaping my lips. I cringed into Edward's back as the tears came down my face. I couldn't stop them as I buried my face into his bare back. I breathed in his scent, trying to allow it to calm me.

I felt Edward stiffen, then roll over, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, willing the tears to stop. He didn't say anything as he stroked my hair and wiped the tears away from my eyes. With each crash of thunder, he held me tighter and kissed my forehead, completely forgetting about our fight from earlier tonight.

It was about thirty minutes later that the weather seemed to calm down a little. The tears finally stopped, but I kept my face buried in Edward's chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly in the darkness.

I was tempted to just stay quiet and have him believe I was asleep, so I could stay in his embrace all night. But then I knew I had to face the music sooner or later.

"Yeah?" I asked timidly, keeping my eyes down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

At that, my head snapped up. What was he sorry about? I was the one who blew up on him. I was the one who slapped him.

"Don't, please. You didn't do anything wrong. If one of us should be sorry, it should be me. I was the one who slapped you," I said, meeting his green eyes.

"I deserved it. I was being an asshole. It was our night and I ruined it by ignoring you the whole night. I'm so sorry."

"It still didn't give me the right to lay a hand on you," I said, my guilt consuming me.

"No, if anything, it knocked some sense into me. I was stupid to not believe my wife. It wasn't until tonight, when I was lying in bed by myself, did I realize what you tried to tell me in high school was true. I sat there and allowed Tanya to sit down with us, on our night. I'm truly disgusted with myself now," he said, avoiding my eyes.

"I forgive you. It's not your fault you dazzle people without realizing the effect you have on them," I said, a small smile gracing my lips.

He looked up at me, his own smile touching his face.

"There's only one girl that has ever touched my heart, and she's sitting here in my arms," he said, pulling me closer.

I smiled and buried my head further into his chest.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Bella Cullen," he whispered back.

"For better or for worse," I said, remembering the vows we took on our wedding day.

"For better or for worse," he repeated.

It was silent for after that. I was on the edges of sleep when Edward's voice broke through my sleepy haze.

"Did you really mean it, about having children?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

I looked up at him, my eyes piercing into his. My heart started pounding.

"Yeah, but only if you're ready. I just figured, since you finally reached your goal at your job, we could focus on having children now. I mean, we've been married for a while and-"

Edward cut off my rambling with a searing kiss. After a second, he pulled away smiling down at me.

"Bella, I would love to have children with you. I've been ready for years. I was waiting for you to be ready. I wanted you to be one hundred percent sure you were ready for this. With the whole thing with Jacob happening a few years back, I didn't think you were ready then. And when we moved back to Forks, I'd figured you would be ready then, but you had to find a job and we had to settle in. I'm ready to start having children as soon as possible. A little girl with her mother's beauty," he said, stroking my hair.

"Or a little boy with his father's bronze hair and green eyes," I said, tugging his hair softly.

He chuckled softly.

"Just tell me when, love, and I'll be glad to contribute to the baby making," he said with a smug smirk.

I blushed, feeling warmth wash over me.

"Would it be too soon to start tonight?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

Before I could get an answer, his lips were on mine, rolling us over so he could hover over me. At this rate, we would have babies here in no time.

**The End**

**Ready, set, REVIEW!**


End file.
